The Loud House
The Loud House is an American animated television series created by Chris Savino for Nickelodeon. The series revolves around the chaotic everyday life of a boy named Lincoln Loud, who is the middle child and only son in a large family of 11 children. It is set in a fictional town in Michigan called Royal Woods; which is based on Chris Savino's hometown of Royal Oak. The series was pitched to the network in 2013 as a two-minute short film entered in the annual Animated Shorts Program. It was greenlighted for production the following year. Episodes are produced at Nickelodeon Animation Studio in Burbank, California and animated by the Canadian studio Jam Filled Entertainment. The series is based on Savino's own childhood growing up in a large family, and its animation is largely influenced by newspaper comic strips. Nickelodeon first released two preview episodes of The Loud House to its website in April 2016. The series officially premiered on May 2, 2016. Two seasons have since been broadcast, and the third is currently airing. Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies announced in March 2017 that the program will be adapted into a theatrical feature, with a planned release date of February 7, 2020. The Loud House has gained high ratings since its debut, becoming the top-rated children's animated series on American television within its first month on the air. The series has received considerable media attention and nominations at both the 28th and the 29th GLAAD Media Awards for its inclusion of Howard and Harold McBride, two supporting characters who are an interracial gay married couple, whose introduction into the series was reported in the news as "history" and caused a ratings surge. In May 2017, the main characters of the series were featured on the front cover of Variety as an example of diverse characters in children's television. On March 6, 2018, it was announced that The Loud House had been renewed for a fourth season, and a spin-off series, which is currently under the working title Los Casagrandes, has been greenlit. Plot Lincoln Loud is the only boy and the middle child in a family of eleven children, residing in the fictional town of Royal Woods, Michigan. He has ten sisters with distinctive personalities: bossy eldest child Lori; ditzy fashionista Leni; musician Luna; comedian Luan; athletic Lynn; gloomy goth Lucy; polar-opposite twins Lana and Lola; child genius Lisa, and baby Lily. Lincoln occasionally breaks the fourth wall to explain to viewers the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of the household, and continually devises plans to make his life in the house better. Listen Out Loud Nickelodeon and its YouTube channel have done a series of podcasts called Listen Out Loud, where each member of the Loud family does a podcast revolving around their topics. # Meet the Loud Family – The Loud siblings start their very first podcast, but they can't come up with a topic about it. # Luna Loud – Luna and her roadie, Chunk, give us a virtual tour of Luna's home music studio (which is actually her and Luan's bedroom), where Luna talks about her musical instruments and her inspirations, but some of her instruments keep disturbing Bud Grouse. # Lola Loud – Lola does her podcast called "The Lowdown with Lola", where she starts dishing out the latest Loud family gossip, much to the dismay of her siblings. # Leni Loud – With help from Lincoln as her producer, Leni gives us a virtual tour of the Royal Woods Mall, where she shows her favorite stores and the different shopkeepers that she knows. # Luan Loud – Luan teaches her listeners the basics of playing pranks on anyone. She demonstrates a few on some of her siblings, much to their annoyance. But little does Luan know that she might get pranked right back. # Lori Loud – With Bobby on her phone helping out from his current location, he and Lori talk about how they first met and eventually started dating. However, they over-romanticize the details on their first date, so Luan and Lynn Jr. chime in and tell them what really happened, and how they had spied on them during the date to make sure that Bobby was good for Lori. # Lincoln Loud – Lincoln and Clyde give a virtual tour of their treehouse. When their hammock goes missing, Lincoln and Clyde become Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack to find out who stole it. # Lynn Loud, Jr. – Lynn Jr. leads the viewers in her own at-home workout, arguing that gym memberships are expensive and mentioning how some gyms tend to ban people for bringing spicy submarine sandwiches into the sauna. Unfortunately, during every single part of the workout, Lynn causes chaos in the house, which annoys her family. # Lana Loud – Lana teaches the viewers how to handle and take care of vehicles. She uses the family van, Vanzilla, as an example. Lana gets some more help from her faithful frog Hops, her parents (Lynn Sr. and Rita), and two of her sisters: Lori and Leni. # Lucy Loud – Lucy talks about the five main features of the Royal Woods Cemetery with the help of Lincoln. Though they soon find evidence that there is a ghost in the area. # Rita Loud – Rita discusses what she does at her dentist job as she runs the dental office while Dr. Feinstein is away at Cavity Con. While she does the dental work on Lola, Lori, and a reluctant Lynn Loud Sr., Rita also has to deal with some malfunctioning equipment which leads to her calling Lana to take care of them. # Lisa Loud – Lisa takes a break from solving her family's problems so that she can use her brainpower to solve the greater challenges of humankind by hosting a call-in called "Ask a Brainiac". Though the people who call her up are Lynn Loud Sr., Luan, Rita, Lincoln, and Lynn. Characters Main * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Sean Ryan Fox in the pilot, Grant Palmer in S01E01A-S01E22B,9 Collin Dean in episodes S01E23A-S03E18A, Tex Hammond in episodes S03E18B-present) – He is the 11-year-old sixth and middle child, also the only son of the Loud family, who has white hair and a chipped front tooth. Lincoln has a passion for comic books (especially for his favorite superhero Ace Savvy) and is often shown reading them while wearing only his underwear as he is more comfortable reading comic books this way. Lincoln has other talents like cooking and helping Lola in preparing for her pageants. He breaks the fourth wall on a regular basis by speaking to the audience about the chaotic conditions and sibling relationships of his household when he always spend times with his sisters and always survives with them. In "Toads and Tiaras" and "Gown and Out", it is shown that he acts as Lola's coach for her pageants. * Lori Loud (voiced by Catherine Taber)10 – She is the 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family and Leni's roommate. Lori is depicted as a bossy, short-tempered, sarcastic, and cynical teenager who is condescending towards her younger siblings (and sometimes her boyfriend Bobby). Despite this, she cares deeply about her family. Lori is usually seen talking to her boyfriend Bobby or one of her friends on her smartphone and uses the word "literally" in her sentences frequently. As the only Loud child with a driver's license, she uses to her advantage by forcing her siblings to make many things for her in exchange for being transported somewhere. She is also shown to have farting problems which she denies claiming that the sound was made by her shoes or another object like the loose floor or Vanzilla's car seat. * Leni Loud (voiced by Liliana Mumy)11 – She is the 16-year-old second child of the Loud family, and also Lori's roommate, who is almost always seen wearing sunglasses on top of her head. Leni is depicted as a beautiful, ditzy blonde who shows talents in fashion designing, lock-picking, and wood-carving on occasion. She often goes shopping at the Royal Woods Mall. She has a fear of spiders that is referenced in multiple episodes, most notably "Along Came a Sister". As Lori's roommate, Leni would tend to borrow some of Lori's clothes without asking, which leads to them occasionally fighting over them. Along with Luna, she has the best relationship with Lincoln of his older sisters. At the end of the episode "Shop Girl", Leni gets a job at Reininger's. In "Driving Miss Hazy", it is revealed that she dosen't have a driving license, as she ends up causing many accidents when attempting to drive. However in Lana's "Listen Out Loud" podcast, she is among the Louds that drive Vanzilla according to Lana, implying that Leni somehow managed to obtain her license. Though she did misinterpret the use of the parking spots used for compact cars thinking that they are for people with compacts. * Luna Loud (voiced by Nika Futterman)12 – She is the 15-year-old third child of the Loud family and Luan's roommate. Luna has a habit of speaking in a mock British accent. She is a wild and upbeat musician who owns various instruments, with her signature one being a purple Dean ML electric guitar. She frequently calls her family "dude". She very closely follows the words of her idol Mick Swagger and always encourages her family to "stay cool". It is revealed in "For Bros About to Rock" that she ruined her siblings' first concerts, but only because she's very passionate about music. The episodes "Study Muffin" and "L is for Love" imply that she is bisexual as she is shown to be attracted to Lincoln's male tutor Hugh and a female classmate named Samantha Sharp, respectively. * Luan Loud (voiced by Cristina Pucelli)9 – She is the 14-year-old fourth child and comedian of the Loud family and Luna's roommate. Most of her dialogue consists of bad puns, much to the annoyance of her siblings. She wears her hair in a ponytail and has buck teeth with braces, giving her a squirrel-like appearance. Every April Fools' Day, Luan becomes a prank-obsessed maniac which leaves her family and Clyde in complete fear of the holiday as they try to avoid her pranks. In addition to comedian works and pranks, Luan is an expert clown, mime artist, juggler, and ventriloquist where she owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. * Lynn Loud Jr. (voiced by Jessica DiCicco)9 – She is the 13-year-old fifth child and athlete of the Loud family, and also Lucy's roommate, who is named after her father. She tends to start competitions among her siblings and plays a large number of sports, like baseball, basketball, football, and soccer. Lynn Jr. is very superstitious, as she doesn't want anything to ruin her winning streaks and makes various assumptions to each superstition. In "Middle Men," it is revealed that Lynn developed a brash personality when she started middle school since some of the students kept using her as a punching bag amongst other bad starts. * Lucy Loud (voiced by Jessica DiCicco)9 – She is the 8-year-old seventh child of the Loud family and Lynn Jr.'s roommate. Lucy is a gothic girl with interests in poetry, séances, vampires, and gothic fiction as well as owning some pet bats. She has pale white skin and long black hair with bangs that cover her eyes. Lucy also has an uncanny ability to teleport which often frightens her siblings when she pops up near them. In addition, she has a bust of the vampire Edwin who is from her favorite book and TV series The Vampires of Melancholia. She is also a fortune-teller, whose predictions turn out to happen in a very literal manner....even when it comes to predictions about Flip. * Lana Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin)9 – She is the 6-year-old eighth child of the Loud family13 and the twin sister of her roommate Lola. Lana is a tomboy who loves to play in mud and get her hands dirty, as well as having a tendency to eat either trash or the family's pets' food (mostly dog food), which often annoys Lola. She is a skilled handyworker, plumber, and mechanic who loves animals (mostly frogs and reptiles) and she doesn't want any harm to come to them. When doing handywork or mechanic work, Lana would either work on the toilet or Vanzilla. Lana is also shown many times acting like an animal, mostly like a dog, and in Leni's podcast, it is stated by Leni and Lincoln that the family buys her food and toys at the pet shop. In "Ties That Bind," it is revealed that Lana was born two minutes before Lola. * Lola Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin)9 – She is the 6-year-old ninth child of the Loud family and the twin sister of her roommate Lana. Lola is a bratty "Princess" who plots and schemes to get her way. She becomes maniacal if her siblings or anyone else anger her in any way. Lola is mostly seen wearing a pink dress that conceals her legs, pink gloves, pink heels (as revealed in "Roughin' It"), a sash on her dress, and a tiara on her head. She is constantly entered in child beauty pageants. She is also the tattletale of the group, which causes the rest of her siblings to be unwilling to let her join their club of secrets. * Lisa Loud (voiced by Lara Jill Miller)14 – She is the 4-year-old 10th child of the Loud family and Lily's roommate. She is a child prodigy who has a PhDand yet is still in kindergarten. Lisa enjoys solving complex equations and math problems and performing elaborate experiments where she would often use her siblings and Clyde as test subjects. While she rarely displays emotions, she displays them strongly should she do it, as seen in "Heavy Meddle" and "11 Louds a Leapin'". She wears round glasses, speaks with a lateral lisp, and laughs maniacally when performing experiments. A running gag is that some of Lisa's beakers filled with compound mixtures tend to explode. Lisa often uses formal and detailed terms to refer to basic things before saying it in their street name. * Lily Loud (voiced by Grey Griffin)9 – Lily is the 15-month-old baby of the Loud family, as well as the 11th child and Lisa's roommate. She is mostly seen wearing only a diaper. Lincoln shares a special connection with Lily and babysits her on several occasions. She has a habit of losing her diaper causing her to go naked and also causing her fellow siblings to put her diaper back on. The only phrase Lily generally says aside from gibberish is "poo-poo", generally coupled with her diaper flying across the screen or needing a diaper change. Lily is also shown to be a fast-learner as seen when she uses certain technologies. On some occasions, Lily's gibberish can be translated by some of her siblings. Her intelligence can be highly debated, as, while she displayed many times more awareness of what happens around her than an average baby of her age, she also appeared many times to be as intelligent as a baby of her age, such as in "Two Boys and a Baby", "Picture Perfect", and "Breaking Dad". * Clyde McBride (voiced by Caleel Harris in Seasons S01E01A-S03E08A,9Andre Robinson in episodes S03E08B-onward) – He is a nerdy 11-year-old boy who is the best friend of Lincoln and the adoptive son of Howard and Harold. Clyde owns a walkie-talkie that he uses on missions with Lincoln. Clyde shares many interests with Lincoln such as video games and science fiction movies. He has an unrequited crush on Lori and tends to get nosebleeds and faint when she talks to him. When Lincoln cosplays as Ace Savvy, Clyde dresses as Ace's sidekick One-Eyed Jack. Supporting * Lynn Loud Sr. (voiced by Brian Stepanek) – He is the father of the Loud children. His whole face is unseen until "11 Louds a Leapin". Lynn Sr. often breaks up fights between his children before it goes too far. In addition, Lynn Sr. does all the cooking in the family as he dreams of being a chef and open his own restaurant someday. In "Along Came a Sister", it is revealed that he has a fear of spiders like Leni. In "Anti-Social", it is revealed that he has a band called the Clang with Kotaro. In the same episode, iti is revealed that Lynn Sr. is completly ignorant on the use of internet and modern tecnologies, to the point of not knowing how to text. * Rita Loud (voiced by Jill Talley) – She is the mother of the Loud children, the daughter of Albert, and the niece of Ruth. Her face is unseen until "11 Louds a Leapin". Rita is caring towards her children, but she is not afraid to punish them if their fighting goes too far. Rita is shown to be more level-headed than Lynn Sr. In "A Novel Idea", Rita works as a dental assistant for Dr. Feinstein and is writing a novel that could lead to a different career path. In "Cover Girls" and "L is for Love", it is revealed that she met Lynn Sr. when she was working as a crossing guard. In "Tripped!" it is revealed that Rita was taught to drive a plane and a tank by her father. * Howard and Harold McBride (voiced by Michael McDonald and Wayne Brady)15 – Clyde's overprotective fathers who care deeply about their son's well-being. They shower Clyde with attention and rarely let him do anything unsupervised. Howard tends to get overemotional while watching his son grow up and is rather neurotic. Harold is a skilled chef who acts more calm and collected. In "Attention Deficit", it was revealed that Howard was part of a band in college while Harold played baseball in college. The McBrides, who are also an interracial couple, are the first married gay couple to be featured in a Nickelodeon animated series. * Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago Jr. (voiced by Carlos PenaVega) – A Mexican-American 17-year-old boy who is Lori's boyfriend and older brother of Ronnie Anne. Bobby is often nicknamed "Boo Boo Bear" by Lori. He does various odd jobs like grocery store stockboy, lifeguard, mall security guard, pizza delivery man, department store worker, tour guide, and corn dog salesman. In "Save the Date," it is shown that Bobby will retaliate if his sister Ronnie Anne gets offended, even if it means breaking up with Lori. Although he and his family moved away to live with the Casagrande family in Great Lakes City in "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Bobby and Lori managed to find a way to make their love relationship work. As seen in "City Slickers" and "The Spies Who Loved Me," Bobby developed a tendency to getting trapped in the dairy freezer. * Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago (voiced by Breanna Yde) – The 11-year-old sister of Bobby who is Lincoln's former classmate and friend. She is very tough and enjoys skateboarding, playing video games, and pranks. Although she and her family moved away to live with the Casagrande family in Great Lakes City in "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Ronnie still tends to contact Lincoln through the laptop and mail him her pranks at her old house. A recurring gag is that one member of either her or Lincoln's family refers to one of them as the other's boyfriend/girlfriend, which they instantly deny. * Bud Grouse (voiced by John DiMaggio) – The bald-headed and grumpy neighbor of the Loud family whose first name was revealed in the Family Tree''graphic novel. In "11 Louds a Leapin", it is revealed that Mr. Grouse tends to confiscate any items of the Loud siblings that they accidentally end up on his property. Also, it is revealed that Mr. Grouse has an extended family that he can barely pay a visit to due to financial difficulties. In most episodes, it is shown that Mr. Grouse can be bribed with certain foods like Lynn Sr.'s lasagna in exchange for favors. Pets of the Loud family The Loud family has different pets in their house. Among the known pets are: * '''Charles' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in "Pets Peeved") – The Loud family's pit bull terrier who is named after Charles M. Schulz. He is often shown sleeping in Lincoln's room. * Cliff (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in "Pets Peeved") – The Loud family's pet short-haired cat who is named after Cliff Sterrett. * Geo – The Loud family's pet hamster who is named after George Herriman, he normally travels in a hamster ball. * Walt – The Loud family's pet yellow canary who is named after Walt Kelly. Most of the time, he has an angry expression on his face and tends to be quick-tempered sometimes. * Gary – Luan's pet rabbit. * Fangs – One of Lucy's pet bats. * Hops – Lana's pet frog. * Bitey – Lana's pet gray rat. In "Baby Steps", Lana dislikes having Bitey experimented on by Lisa who nicknamed him Subject 57A. In addition, Bitey is afraid of heights. * El Diablo – Lana's pet snake. * Izzy – Lana's pet lizard. Recurring * Agnes Johnson (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) – Lincoln and Clyde's red-haired teacher at Royal Woods Elementary School. * Albert "Pop Pop" (voiced by Fred Willard) – Rita's father, Ruth's brother, and the kids' grandfather who is a former army soldier. He has a good relationship with his daughter and is very close to Lincoln. * Flip (voiced by John DiMaggio) – The elderly, cheap, and smug owner of the gas station "Flip's Food N' Fuel". He also works as a vendor when not at his gas station. In "Net Gains," it is revealed that Flip is a sponsor of the Turkey Jerkies, has unpaid citations in his car, and was recognized by some prison inmates on the prison's basketball court when he drove by, implying that he was in prison once. * Girl Jordan (voiced by Catherine Taber) – A female student who is a classmate of Lincoln. * Liam (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – One of Lincoln's friends who has a Southern accent and lives on a farm. He enjoys loud music exclaiming that he wants the music "turned up to eleven". * Mick Swagger (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Luna's musical idol. He is an obvious parody of Mick Jagger. * Rusty Spokes (voiced by Wyatt Griswold) – The talkative member of Papa Wheelie's bicycle gang who is one of Lincoln's schoolmates. In "Back in Black", it is revealed that Rusty has a brother named Rocky, who has a crush on Lucy. In "Pasture Bedtime", it is revealed that Rusty is allergic to hot sauce. * Ruth (voiced by Grey Griffin) – The Loud children's great-aunt, Rita's aunt, and Albert's sister. She is a cat lady and big eater who has a gross tendency, a distasteful attitude, and an extra toe on her left foot. Whenever the Loud family goes to visit her, Ruth makes the kids watch her cats, eat old pudding, and has them massage her feet. * Scoots (voiced by Grey Griffin) – An old woman on an elderly scooter who is one of Albert's friends. * Zach Gurdle (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) – A bespectacled red-haired boy who is one of Lincoln's friends and schoolmates. He is obsessed with conspiracy theories and aliens. According to Lincoln in "Overnight Success", Zach lives "between a freeway and a circus." * The Casagrande Family – Bobby and Ronnie Anne's extended family who live outside Michigan in Great Lakes City. ** Maria Casagrande-Santiago (voiced by Sumalee Montano) – The mother of Bobby and Ronnie Anne. She works as a nurse. ** Rosa Casagrande (voiced by Sonia Manzano) – The mother of Maria and Carlos and the grandmother of Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Carlinos, Carlitos, Carlota, and C.J. Rosa is the cook in the family and has various potions and ways of healing. ** Hector Casagrande (voiced by Ruben Garfias) – The father of Maria and Carlos and the grandfather of Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Carlinos, Carlitos, Carlota, and C.J. He is the proprietor of the bodega that the Casagrande family has next to their apartment. ** Carlos Casagrande (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – The son of Rosa and Hector, brother of Maria, husband of Frida, the father of Carlinos, Carlitos, Carlota, and C.J., and the uncle of Bobby and Ronnie Anne. He is a bibliophilic and absent-minded college professor who would often read facts from his book that he would ask others in a form of a "did you know" question. ** Frida Puga-Casagrande (voiced by Roxana Ortega) – The wife of Carlos, mother of Carlinos, Carlitos, Carlota, and C.J, and the aunt of Bobby and Ronnie Anne. She is a photographer where she can take pictures of almost everything. Frida is also allergic to cats as seen when the local street cats invade their apartment. ** Carlota Casagrande (voiced by Alexa Vega) – The 17-year-old eldest child and only daughter of Carlos and Frida and the cousin of Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Like Leni Loud, Carlota cares about fashion and is into makeovers like Lola as seen when she tries to get Ronnie Anne into changing her appearance. She can also donate the clothes that she doesn't wear anymore and gets annoyed when Carl gets into her cosmetics. ** Carlos Jr. "C.J." Casagrande (voiced by Jared Kozak) – The 13-year-old son and the second child of Carlos and Frida and the cousin of Bobby and Ronnie Anne who has Down syndrome due to his child-like personality. He is named after his father. He is usually the one who notices when the guests of the Casagrande family shows up and has a good friendship with Lincoln when playing pirates with him. ** Carlino "Carl" Casagrande (voiced by Alex Cazares) – The 6-year-old son and the third child of Carlos and Frida and the cousin of Bobby and Ronnie Anne. He acts as a boss and considers himself better than Bobby. In addition, he tends to hit on Lori much to her annoyance and mess with Carlota's cosmetics much to her dismay. ** Carlitos Casagrande (voiced by Roxana Ortega) – The 2-year-old son and the fourth child of Carlos and Frida and the cousin of Bobby and Ronnie Anne who has a tendency to mimic what the family members, guests, and pets do as well as some sounds. In addition, he can perform sign language as he can't speak in complete sentences yet. ** Lalo – The Casagrande Family's pet English Mastiff. He is larger than most dogs as he was big enough to carry Ronnie Anne. Despite being a dog, Lalo is afraid of the local street cats. ** Sergio (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) – The Casagrande Family's pet parrot who tends to tease the family members. It is implied that Sergio didn't like Bobby until he accidentally ate the cookie that Ronnie Anne laced with a love potion that Lori was going to give to Bobby. Minor Kids * Andrew (voiced by Jacob Hopkins) – A boy who is one of Lincoln's classmates. * Artie (voiced by Lara Jill Miller in "Overnight Success", Daniel DiMaggio in later episodes) – A boy who is one of Lincoln's classmates. Lincoln gets along with him well. * Boy Jordan – A boy who is one of Lincoln's classmates. * Chad (voiced by Nika Futterman) – A boy who is one of Lincoln's classmates. * Chandler (voiced by Daniel DiVenere) – A popular student at Royal Woods Elementary School. * Haiku (voiced by Georgie Kidder) – A goth girl who is one of Lucy's friends and member of the same Morticians' Club that Lucy is a part of. She has a hairstyle where some of her hair covers her left eye. Haiku also has a crush on Clyde. * Joy (voiced by Sydney Mikayla) – A girl who is one of Lincoln's schoolmates. * Kat (voiced by Caitlin Carmichael) – A girl who is one of Lincoln's schoolmates. * Lance (voiced by Jay Gragnani in "Making the Case", Juliocesar Chavez in "The Green House", Tex Hammond in "Deal Me Out") – A boy who is one of Lincoln's classmates. * Mollie (voiced by Hannah Nordberg) – A girl who is one of Lincoln's schoolmates. In "Pasture Bedtime", Mollie once challenged Lincoln to a cannonball contest at Girl Jordan's pool party. * Papa Wheelie (voiced by Mason Vaughan) – The leader of a bicycle gang that Rusty is part of. * Penelope (voiced by Zoe Pessin) – A girl who is one of Lincoln's schoolmates. * Trent (voiced by Tristian Chase in "Save the Date", Gunnar Sizemore in "Deal Me Out", Steele Gagnon in "Jeers for Fears") – A boy who is one of Lincoln's classmates. Teens * Becky (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – A red-haired teenage girl who is one of Lori and Leni's friends. In "Deal Me Out", it is revealed that she is a fan of Ace Savvy alongside Chaz and Joey. * Carol Pingrey (voiced by Ashlyn Madden) – A girl who has beaten Lori at different things and once became homecoming queen. Lori competed with her at everything until "Selfie Improvement" where they become friends after a selfie competition where they did a friendship selfie. * Chaz (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) – An obese teenager who is one of Lori and Leni's friends. In "L is for Love", it is revealed that Chaz works at a clothing store and is a love interest of Leni. In "Deal Me Out", it is revealed that he is a fan of Ace Savvy alongside Becky and Joey. * Dana (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – A teenage girl and Bobby's co-worker at his department store job who becomes one of Lori and Leni's friends. * Joey (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) – A teenager who is one of Lori and Leni's friends. As a perfectionist, he is always studying even at parties as seen in "Party Down" and would be disappointed if he got a "B" on his assignments. In "Deal Me Out", it is revealed that Joey is a fan of Ace Savvy''alongside Becky and Chaz. * '''Margo' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – A girl who is one of Lynn Jr.'s friends and teammate on some of her sports teams. * Sam Sharp (voiced by Jill Talley) – A teenage girl and Luna's love interest and one of her and fellow musicians. Adults * Bernie (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) – An old man who is one of Albert's friends. * Cheryl (voiced by Grey Griffin) – The secretary at Royal Woods Elementary School. * Chester "Chunk" Monk (voiced by John DiMaggio) – A burly British man with a shaved head and a nose ring who is Luna's roadie. In "Roadie to Nowhere", Chunk's real name is revealed and was revealed to have been a musical alumnus at Royal Woods High School. In the same episode, it is revealed that he has his own band and a flat that he lives in when he isn't doing events that don't require him sleeping in his van. * Coach Pacowski (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – Lincoln and Clyde's gym teacher at Royal Woods Elementary School with a stern and authoritarian personality who has a crush on Agnes Johnson. In "Teachers' Union", it is revealed that Coach Pacowski enjoys mini-golf, has never left Michigan, and lives on a houseboat with his mom. Following a failed date with Agnes, he starts to fall in love with Nurse Patti after she patched him up from his obstacle course injuries and that they have common mini-golf hobby. * Dr. Feinstein (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) – A dentist who is Rita's boss. * Hunter Spector (voiced by Brian Stepanek) – A ghost hunter who is the star of the TV series "ARGGH!" (short for "Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters") which is watched by Lincoln and Clyde. * Katherine Mulligan (voiced by Catherine Taber) – A news reporter in Royal Woods who reports on different things. * Kotaro (voiced by Phil LaMarr) – A friend of Lynn Sr. who is also part of his band called The Clang. * Nurse Patti (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) – The school nurse at Royal Woods Elementary School. She is Coach Pacowski's second love interest due to their shared hobby of mini-golf. * Sergei (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) – A burly overweight Russian man who is the head chef at the Aloha Comrade restaurant. At first, he takes Lynn Sr. on as a dishwasher until he makes him his co-chef. * Seymour (voiced by Rob Paulsen) – A short old man who is one of Albert's friends. In "Insta-gran", it is claimed by Seymour that his left eye has a mind of its own. * Steve (voiced by Phil LaMarr in "Vantastic Voyage", Dee Bradley Baker in "Legends") – A worker at Todd's New/Used Cars. * Wilbur T. Huggins (voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky) – The strict principal of Royal Woods Elementary School. Like Lincoln and Clyde, he is also a fan of Ace Savvy since his childhood. It is revealed in "Absent Minded" that he was the alumni at Royal Woods Elementary who got perfect attendance 30 years before Clyde. Production Development The Loud House was created by Chris Savino for Nickelodeon. Savino based the series on his own experiences growing up in a large family.16 Early in development, the Loud family was going to be composed of rabbits, but this was terminated when an executive asked Savino to make them human.1718However, the idea of the Loud family being rabbits became used as Lincoln's dream in the Season 3 episode "White Hare". He pitched the idea to Nickelodeon in 2013 as a 2½-minute short for their annual Animated Shorts Program.19 In June 2014, Nickelodeon announced that The Loud House had been picked up for a season of 13 episodes.20 The episode order was later increased to 26.21On May 25, 2016, Nickelodeon announced that the series had been picked up for a second season of 14 episodes later increased to 26.22 On October 19, 2016, the series had been picked up for a third season of 26 episodes.23 Savino has cited Peanuts and Polly and Her Pals as influences on the show's characterizations and animation. Newspaper comic strips are also influences on the show's background art. Savino's firing On October 17, 2017, Cartoon Brew reported that Chris Savino was suspended from the studio due to allegations of sexual harassment, the report noting that rumors of Savino's behavior have existed for "at least a decade."24 On October 19, a Nickelodeon spokesperson confirmed that Savino had been fired from the studio, and that the series will continue production without him.25 Six days later on October 23, Savino spoke for the first time since his firing saying he said he was "deeply sorry" for his actions.26 Alongside the announcement of the series being greenlit for a fourth season, it was revealed that story editor Mike Rubiner had now been named executive producer and showrunner.27 On May 30, 2018, Savino was suspended from The Animation Guild, IATSE Local 839, for one year.28 Broadcast The series debuted on Nickelodeon on Monday, May 2, 2016 at 5:00PM (ET/PT), with new episodes premiering every weekday that month.29 The first trailer for the series premiered on March 13, 2016.30 The series is also aired on AFN Family. Internationally, the series premiered in Israel and Italy on May 15.31 It premiered in Latin America, Brazil, Poland, Germany, France and Africa the following day.32 It began airing in Southeast Asia on May 20. Australia, New Zealand, the United Kingdom and Ireland's Nickelodeon channels premiered the series on May 30.33 In Canada, YTV aired a sneak peek of the series on September 5, 2016, which was followed by an official premiere on September 6, 2016.34 The series premiered on May 15, 2016, in the Middle East and North Africa, on Nickelodeon Arabia. However, it is dubbed in Gulf Arabic. Home media Reception Critical The Loud House has received positive reviews, specifically for its animation, voice acting, characterization, and the heartwarming themes of each episode. Emily Ashby of Common Sense Media praised the show's voice cast and thematic messages, writing that "kids will come to The Loud House for the laughs, but they'll return for the ensemble cast and the surprisingly heartwarming themes that dominate every story."38 Kevin Johnson of The A.V. Club gave the series a B+, noting that "the female characters are defined by their traits, but never judged for them."39 The characters of Howard and Harold McBride have received praise for being a positive representation of an interracial gay married couple.40 They are the first married gay couple to be featured in a Nicktoon.4142 Laura Bradley of Vanity Fair stated that The Loud House "handles the topic same-sex marriage in exactly the right way...this kind of casual representation in children's programming is a milestone."43 De Elizabeth of Teen Vogue wrote, "The best part is that the show doesn’t treat these characters any differently, or even introduce them with a heavy asterisk about their marital status."44 The Frisky's Tai Gooden mentioned that "kids who have two dads (or moms) will be more than thrilled to see a family they can identify with on TV."45 Time reported that "people are thrilled about Nickelodeon's decision" to include a gay couple.46Some groups, by contrast, have criticized the introduction of the characters. The One Million Moms division of the American Family Association objected to scenes featuring the McBride parents and unsuccessfully pushed for the episode in which they first appeared to be edited to exclude the couple,47saying that "Nickelodeon should stick to entertaining instead of pushing an agenda."48 The Kenya Film Classification Board also called for the suspension of the series on Pay TV service provider DStv, saying that the animated series "promotes the Lesbian, Gay and Transgender agenda."49 Ratings The Loud House became the number-one children's animated series on television within its first month on the air.4 Throughout May 2016, it received an average of 68% more viewers in its target audience of children aged 6–11 than broadcasts on Nickelodeon in May of the previous year.50 As of June 2016, it was Nickelodeon's highest-rated program, beating SpongeBob SquarePants with an average Nielsen rating of 4.9 among the 2–11 demographic at the time.51 The Los Angeles Times cited The Loud House as a major factor in maintaining Nickelodeon's position as the highest-rated children's network in summer 2016.52 During the show's fourth week of premieres, Cyma Zarghamiannounced that it was continuing to draw more viewers than any other program on the channel.53 The show's highest-rated episode, with 2.28 million viewers upon its premiere, is "Two Boys and a Baby".54 This was the first episode to air after it was announced that Howard and Harold McBride would be debuting on the program. The first episode of The Loud House shown at prime time, "11 Louds a Leapin'", was the seventh most-viewed telecast across all U.S. households on Friday, November 25, 2016.55 Awards and nominations The Loud House's portrayal of interracial gay married couple Howard and Harold McBride led the series to be nominated for Outstanding Individual Episode at the 28th GLAAD Media Awards and for Outstanding Kids & Family Programming at the 29th GLAAD Media Awards. The series was also nominated for Favorite Cartoon at both the 2017 Kids' Choice Awards and the 2018 Kids' Choice Awards. Film On March 28, 2017, Paramount's motion picture president Marc Evansannounced a movie based on the series set for release on February 7, 2020. Kevin Sullivan also said that more details would be given at the end of 2018.[citation needed] Spinoff A spinoff with the working title Los Casagrandes was put into development by Nickelodeon in March 2018. It will feature Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago as well as their extended Casagrande family living in Great Lakes City. Category:Nickelodeon Shows Category:TV Shows